Gian's Birthday
by MidnightTune36
Summary: A magnificent birthday party, badass gifts, but no Giulio? What the hell?


**I realized that there were no Lucky Dog fics which appalled me because I'm quite a fan of that BL Game. For those who have no idea what it's about, you can search the synopsis online and you'll find it in English. For those who are just too damn lazy to, there's a manga that's being serialized after it, and it's basically the whole story. It's called Lucky Dog: Blast.**

**NOTE: I don't own anything. I don't own Lucky Dog: BL Game or Lucky Dog: Blast.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the story (which is basically a PWP). Grazie~**

Gian sighed as he flopped down on his large bed. It was his birthday, a holiday that he considered to be so small, but unfortunately, his CR:5 family members tended to amplify everything to epic proportions. So not surprisingly, the birthday party was unnecessarily magnificent.

Ivan gave him a cuff earring with 5 diamonds imbedded, clearly representing each of the CR:5 members. There was a small moment of sentimentality that was swiftly cut off via Ivan's upper cut to his stomach along with the claim that it was his form of love and hatred in one go (in a way, it was but there was no way on hell he was saying that out loud).

Bernardo, as flamboyant as ever, gave him a bouquet of flowers -to which Ivan gagged at- and kissed him full on the lips. Gian recalled the kiss with a brightening pink face. The kiss had involved a whole lotta tongue and skill.

Luchino promptly threw Bernardo, who was quickly growing more intimate, off him and gave him a large box.

Inside was a Glock-17 and a Smith&Wesson .500 magnum revolver both with a set of spare bullets in a beautiful case. Gian's face had lit up like a little kid and hugged Luchino (who stuck his tongue out at the others).

Something confused him though. The one person who would actually skip at the prospect Gian's birthday was also the one person who wasn't there.

Bernardo seemed to know what was going on as always, and he knew that nothing would get him to saw anything.

The door opened cutting Gian off his thoughts.

"Giulio...?" Gian trailed off what he took in the purple-haired man's outfit. Or rather, the lack of one.

He wore nothing but a dog color with a bell on. Gian watched speechlessly as Giulio shut the door, lock it, and walk a bit timidly to the bed. He sat himself on his knees right in front of where Gian was sitting and waited patiently. Like a dog.

The mafia leader snapped out of his daze.

"Hoo~? You decided to give me your body for my birthday?" Gian chuckled as Giulio flushed. "To think, the 'Mad Dog' himself is waiting on me. Well, then. I'll give you your first command." He bent down to the other's ear.

"_Strip me_."

~.~.

Serving the blond haired mafia boss was something that Giulio wanted to do since the beginning. Serving in general was just something that he was just naturally accustomed to, but Gian was different. His previous addiction to dead bodies, also known as necrophilia, sated, but that was nothing compared to his addiction to Gian.

The CR:5 member had helped him find his self and set him free from his father's ambitions to become all-powerful.

"Strip me." The command shot through Giulio's body, and he immediately obeyed without hesitation.

Giulio pushed his boss down onto the bed and straddled him. His bell jangled a bit making Gian smirk. Swiftly, he unbuttoned the yellow shirt, all the while, slipping off the black jacket.

It was not much time later when Gian was completely nude. Giulio reveled in the sight of Gian's body. His lithe and fit body never ceased to make him breathless.

The mafia boss watched him, amused, and ran his eyes down the purple haired man's own body. He caught sight of Giulio's already hardened manhood.

Giulio jerked in surprise when his cock was stroked. He leaned over Gian as he shuddered biting his lip to prevent sounds. Gian took in every detail heatedly.

"Let the sounds out, Giulio. It's sexy. But then again, with the way you're moving, your bell's already making noises for you, isn't it? How dirty~" Gian husked. Giulio shivered. "Turn around and face your cock to my face."

"Another command. He obeyed and was instantly rewarded when Gian took in his cok whole.

He cried out and trembled under the sheer force of the pleasure that his boss's tongue sent him.

Still shaking, Giulio reached for the length in front of him and sucked at it fiercely. Gian let go of the other to cry out in shock.

"AH! Oh god! G-Giulio!" he panted. As if remembering what he was doing, he returned to the task in front of him with shaking hands.

Electric shocks ran through them both as they gave and then received pleasure from the other. The only sounds in the room were moans and the bell that rang with every bob of the knife man's head.

"Mmng!" Gian's eyes widened when fingers slipped into his ass stretching him. He moaned around Giulio who, as a result, thrusted involuntarily from the vibrations almost gagging the mafia boss.

Suddenly, Gian let out a muffled shout when Giulio hit his prostate harshly, and before the other could take advantage of this discovery and make him cum, he got up rather quickly forcing Giulio to stop pleasuring him. Gian pushed the purple-haired man down and straddled him, reversing their roles.

"Bad dog...You deserve a punishment", Gian panted.

"Eh? What? Wai-MM!" Guilio sputtered confusedly before cutting off with a gasp when Gian lowered himself onto his partner completely sheathing him.

Giving Giulio no time to recover, Gian thrust his hips up and down. The purple-haired man grit his teeth as the hot heat continuously engulfed his length tortuously.

Sweat beaded down Gian's chest, stomach, hips, and then his lower regions forcing the transfixed Giulio to watch his cock get swallowed by his boss's ass. Gian clawed against the bedsheets as each thrust stabbed his prostate brutally. With every movement, Giulio's bell rang only making him even more aroused.

Soon that need to cum swirled and built into his lower regions. They both panted heavily and cried with delectation.

Guilio couldn't take it anymore.

"P-Please! I-I...need to cum...!" he gasped out. Gian squeezed his ass around his cock, teasingly, making the collared teen swear uncharacteristically.

"N-Not yet...Mmmmnn~" Guilio groaned at the torture. Gian began speeding up, and he whimpered. His toes curled in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" Gian cried out. With a shout, his bobbing length released his essence which covered Guilio's stomach.

When he came, his insides clenched spasmodically around Guilio's length. Soon, he also came into Gian who groaned at the ever-strange sensation.

The mafia boss rolled off his partner catching his breath. The collared teen scooted close to Gian and kissed him. They played with the others' tongue lazily, still fuzzy headed from their orgasm and, slowly, the two drifted off.

However, not before Guilio whispered into Gian's ear making him smile despite his tiredness.

"Happy birthday, Gian."


End file.
